Changes
by slytherinbabe210
Summary: Instead of going Howarts for her last year Hemrione and her friend Casey are going to go to Spencer where they meet the Sons of Ipswich. In store for them is love, hurt, and betrayal. Not HBP or DH compliant. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Changes

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anyone but Casey.

"Why can't I go back to Hogwarts?" I shouted at my parents. "It's my last year and I want to finish. Besides I do muggle schooling during the summer."

"Forget it Hermione Jane." I rolled my eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me young lady. I'm fed up with your attitude. Besides you'll probably go gallivanting off on some other adventure of yours. And the Weasley boy broke you're heart." I sighed. It was true. Ron had declared his love for me at the end of year but when I went to visit him – No Hermione. Don't think about it. I had sworn off love since then. I had also changed my clothing style. Now I was badass before and had a couple tattoos and piercings I just used a glamour charm so they thought I was Miss Goody-goody when in reality I was badass. Now I'm free to show that since the incident. My muggle friends said I was more badass than ever. I guess this was for the best but that didn't mean I had to like it. I had changed.

"Richard calm down." My mother scolded. "Now Hermione, please listen to our reasoning. It is not safe there from what information we have received. Your safety is out first priority. Besides it is a very nice, prestigious school, one that will look good on your college application."

"What's it called again?"

"Spencer Academy. It's in the States. Ipswich, Massachusetts to be exact."

"America?"

"Yes, dear. You will be staying in the dorms but don't worry Casey' s going also."

"Casey's going?" I asked in an excited voice. You see, Casey also went to Hogwarts but was in Ravenclaw and due to scheduling conflicts and different friends we didn't talk to each other often but once summer hit we were the best of friends.

"Yes dear." My mother reassured me. "And it is already arranged that you are to room with her."

"Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought it would be. But I'm not going to change my appearance."

"Fine." They both agreed. I guess they really didn't care as long as I got good grades. "Now you're plane leaves tomorrow so you have a little bit of time to adjust before school starts."

"Tomorrow?" Why the hell hadn't they told me earlier? Now I'm even more pissed. I'm probably going to forget something. I huffed and went upstairs. I just had a gut feeling that a lot of shit was going to happen whether good or bad my gut decided not to tell me. I quickly packed and by the time I was done it was almost 11. I debated whether or not to owl Harry but then realized if he was at the Dursleys' he probably wouldn't get the letter and if he was at the Burrow then Ron would know where I was. That was something I didn't want nor need. I sighed and decided to write a vague letter. After I was done I read it aloud to myself.

_Dear Harry,_

I am writing this so you won't be worried. I am not going to be attending Hogwarts this year nor am I going to be visiting the Burrow. I am sorry I can't be there and I hope the year goes well for you.

_Your dear friend,_

_Hermione J. Granger_

_P.S. Don't owl back and if you need to contact me see if you can't get a telephone. My phone number is 715- 577-4896. _

I smiled happy with the results. It was short but not cold. I hope he didn't think I was not going because Ronald. I can't believe he's still friends with that dickhead. Oh well no time to ponder on Harry's reasoning. I think I should rest. According to my dad it's going to be a big day. I don't see what is the big damn deal I'm just going to be flying on an airplane. I went to sleep wondering what was going to happen that made my stomach do flip flops both good and bad not knowing what just the first week of school would hold for me.

**A.N. **I know its short but I just wanted this to be an introductory chapter. Casey will be in the next chapter as will Kate.


	2. Chapter 2

Changes

**Disclaimer: **Only own Casey but if I could buy Reid I would.

I got up at the ungodly hour of four so I could get my morning workout in before I had to get ready for my flight. After I finished it was 5:45 and I groaned seeing as I had to get ready right away if I wanted to leave on time. I took a quick shower and did my morning routine and by that time it was 6:15.

"Perfect timing." I stated as the doorbell rang. I ran down the stairs and shouted "Come on in." knowing it was my good childhood friend Casey. All I saw was a mass of multi-colored hair before being tackled to the ground.

"Oh my God 'Mione. It feels like I haven't talked to you in ages. I love your hair."

"Thank you." I replied. My hair had changed. It was in soft ringlets with honey blond and purple highlights running through it. "And it's probably because we don't talk that much at school which is amazing."

"I know right. Are you ready?"

"Yep let's go." I said grabbing my bags and getting into the driver's seat of Casey's customized, are you ready for this, Lamborghini.

We reached the airport in record time and quickly went through clearance. We took our seats in first class as I prepared for the twelve-hour flight that wouldn't begin for another fifteen minutes.

"Wake me up when we get there." I mumbled to Casey settling myself into a comfortable position for sleeping." I felt Casey nod before slipping into a deep but unfortunately not dreamless sleep.

I was roughly shaken awake by Casey. I rubbed my eyes said in a haze "Are we there yet?"

"No, but you were having a nightmare. I figured you'd want to get out. What was it about?"

I lied and said, " I don't remember."

Casey gave me a scrutinizing look but nodded nonetheless. "We only have ten minutes until we land."

"Wonderful." I muttered. It wasn't that I was scared of flying. It was that I was scared of flying when I, or someone I knew was the pilot. But in this case I didn't know the pilot and was very nervous about the landing. Casey noticed and attempted to comfort and humor me by saying, "Breathe 'Mione. Breathe in and out."

I glared at her due to my state and irately replied, "Not helping Casey.

Casey just chuckled and returned to reading her book. I braced myself for what was thankfully a smooth landing and waited for the "You are now free to leave this airplane. Thank you flying American Airlines and join us again."

I quickly got up and headed to the luggage cart hoping we didn't get in a mix up. After we got our bags we got into my Ferrari that my mom had driven up here.

We drove through the gates of Spencer Academy and noticed we almost had the whole place to ourselves, which made sense since school didn't start for another month. These students must be the ones who stay here over the summer.

I turned to Casey while driving and said, "Great. It's a fucking rich priss school. I mean I knew it would be for the rich. But these are like the really rich. The students are probably stuck-up and only think about money and shit like that."

"Probably. But we should find out first. And even if they are like that we should still be nice. Right 'Mione."

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. I know no fights."

"Good girl." Casey said as she patted me on the head. I shook my head and parked as close as I could to the dorms. Casey looked at me questionably.

"What? I may be fit but I don not want to drag all our shit up to the dorms."

"Fine. Let's just go." We got out of the car and grabbed some of the stuff that was jammed in my car. We got to our dorm room that was near the showers and opened the door. We looked around and weren't surprised nor impressed. It was just a standard dorm but me and Casey were going to make it awesome. We looked at each other each with a mischievous glint in our eyes.

We said together, "After this, shopping!"

We quickly got everything in our dorms and determined what we need which was a lot.

"I say we get food first. And some other minor stuff and get the major things tomorrow that way we have all day to set it up and have time to enjoy it." Casey suggested.

I nodded in agreement. "I saw a convenience store when we were driving through town. Why don't we just go now?"

"Sounds good." Casey said as she headed to the door.

The drive to town was relatively quiet considering it was us. We got to the convenience store and I immediately noticed a blonde haired boy with an earring and at least two tattoos. There were also two other boys with him and one darker skinned girl. They all looked to be about our age. I didn't really notice much about the others because Casey turned to talk to me. "I think the taller one with dark hair is cute. I can already tell you like the one who looks like a complete badass."

"Oh you know me. Always looking for trouble."

"Whatever let's start shopping." We started walking down the aisles and Casey left to go to the bathroom. I was about to turn a corner when I was stopped by three guys. I could already tell they were cocky as shit and probably thought they could get anything they wanted especially the one who looked to be the leader. He had curly dirty blond hair and was over all kind of cute but definitely not my type. He was way too preppy and seemed too into himself.

"Hey there. I haven't seen you around before. Are you new? If you are maybe we could hang out you know, just the two of us."

I scoffed not believing how naïve he thought I was and the way he was trying to sweet-talk me. "Honey, you couldn't handle me if you tried."

"Oh yeah, and why's that?"

"Because I could kick all your asses and I need somebody who will actually present to me a challenge in that department."

"Cute. The girl is very independent and wants to act tough." He said to his cronies. He turned and addressed me, "Look baby, why don't you drop the tough act and come and take a ride with me." He smirked as he said this but it wasn't a playful one that turned me on it was a victory smirk. The dick ad thought he already won and I hadn't even said yes.

"Go away Abbott. The girl has already expressed she doesn't want to go out with you." I turned around about to say I can take care of this myself, but stopped when I saw it was the cute guy from earlier. His friends and Casey I noted were all behind him. He walked up to me and introduced himself. "I'm Reid."

"Look Garwin, this ain't none of your business."

"Oh really. Do you want to go out with him?" He asked me.

"Hell no."

"See Abbott. Now why don't you go back to your hand like it has always been and leave the poor girls alone."

"This is over Garwin I will get this one." The guy said attempting to size up Reid.

"Go ahead and try but I doubt you will if she has a part in this argument." The guy and his cronies gave Reid one last glare before pushing passed all of us and exiting the store. Before I had a chance to talk to Reid the girl stepped to me. "I'm sorry about Aaron. He's a prick and treats girls like dirt. I like you already though you had enough sense to turn him down and you are definitely not like most of the stuck-up bitches I know I'm Kate by the way and you are?"

"I'm Hermione."

"That's a cool name. I wish I had a unique name like that but no I got stuck with plain old Kate." I looked at her not knowing quite what to say but then decided, "I like it and you. Please tell me you go to Spencer."

"Yeah, we all do." A look of realization crossed her face. "Where are my manners I should have introduced you to everybody else. Casey already knows everyone."

"We were wondering when you would remember us." A boy said. His features were very strong and very handsome. He had had brown hair that was barely tinted blond that briefly touched his shoulders. He behind Kate and put his arms around her waist. I smiled knowing that they made a great couple. "I'm Pogue." He said briefly.

Kate finished for him. "This is Tyler," She said pointing to the tall boy Casey had picked out earlier. "And you already know this is Reid." Reid gave a small wave.

"Hey aren't you supposed to be at home right?" Tyler asked.

Reid shrugged and responded, "Yeah my parents are actually home and we're supposed to be spending 'family time' together. Bullshit if you ask me. It's going to be my dad droning on about something or another and my mom's going to be bitching about other bitches in her circle of 'friends.'"

"Good luck with that." Pogue said patting him on the back.

"Thanks. I'll see you guys at Nicky's?"

"Yeah. 'Mione, it is okay that I call you 'Mione right?" I nodded my approval and Kate beamed. "You and Casey should come with us."

I looked towards Casey and saw her wanting eyes. "Sure what the hell.

Just give us directions."

"Awesome are you guys already in dorms?"

"Yep." Casey voiced.

"Cool so am I. Maybe we could get ready together?"

"Sounds good to me and then we can drive you too." I said already really liking Kate.

"Good. "I'll see you guys at five and then we'll leave at about seven. Sound good?"

Casey and me nodded knowing it was going to be a long but probably fun night.

**A.N. **So what did you think? I thought this was pretty good once I got into it. Please review it helps me know what to fix and whatnot.


	3. Chapter 3

Changes

**Disclaimer: **Casey is all mine. Sadly that's all I got.

After we got to our dorms we started pulling out our wardrobes. "So what is Nicky's?" I asked Casey.

"It's a local bar that a lot of Spencer kids like to hang out at. That's what Tyler said anyway."

"Well if Tyler said it then it must be right and perfect in your eyes." I said teasing Casey.

Casey blushed and responded lamely, "Shut up. And besides since Reid is going I thought you would want to go too. What do you think?" She asked holding up an outfit.

I shook my head and replied, "It's too feminine and that shade of red clashes with the blue in your hair." Casey nodded in agreement after looking at it and I continued talking. "And I never said I didn't want to go." I held up and outfit for Casey to examine and she accepted it.

"Hey I'm going to go shower." Casey said. I changed and helped Casey pick out an ensemble for the night. I nodded letting her know I heard her. Someone knockedon our door. I looked at the door wondering who would be knocking on our door since Casey didn't have to knock and we really didn't know anyone else. The person shouted on the other side of the door, "It's Kate." A look of realization crossed my face and I shouted, "Come on in." Kate opened the door in a white lacy tank top and a denim mini skirt.

"Well don't you look chic." I complemented Kate.

"Thank you. That outfit looks good on you." She said. I was wearing a black t-shirt with two roses on it and dark blue low-rise jeans with my signature gloves that were cut off at the knuckles.

"Where's Casey?" She asked after looking around our room.

"I'm here." Casey said closing our door after entering.

"You look hot." I said after taking her apparel in. Casey was wearing a plain thin-strapped baby blue tank top with black jeans.

"I concur." Kate said.

"I definitely like you. You actually have a vocabulary." I said as I fixed my hair and put on a light amount of makeup. Casey nodded in agreement.

"Thank you. It's good to know you actually know what the word means."

"Please Hermione knows everything. At our old school there were about a hundred kids in our class and Hermione kicked all their asses when it came to grades." Casey said with confidence in her voice about me.

"Really. Did you kick their asses at anything else 'Mione?" She asked.

"Not really." I said.

"What she means is that our old school only had one sport and it is the one sport that she sucks at." Casey explained.

"Well we better get going." I said looking at the time. "Who's car are we taking?"

"I don't have my car here." Kate said.

"Neither do I. Look's like we're taking your Ferrari 'Mione."

"That's yours?" Kate pondered. I nodded. "Wow she's a beauty."

"She better be. 'Mione has spent days on that thing." I smacked Casey playfully before heading out to my Ferrari. After we got in I turned the car on to hear My Chemical Romance blasting. I turned the music down so I could hear Kate give me directions. We got to Nicky's and right away found a table.

"I really like it here." I said looking around. "They don't by any chance have a pool table here do they?" I asked Kate knowing if she said yes this would be the place I was at almost everyday.

"Yeah they have a couple on the other side of the bar."

"I'll be back." I said and calmly walked over to the pool tables noticing Reid and Tyler were there. They didn't realize I was there and I was content to just watch for a bit. Reid had just made a fantastic shot but they still didn't notice me so I decided to make my presence known.

"Nice shot." I complemented and was satisfied when Tyler jumped in surprise but Reid merely said, "Hey. What's up?"

I shot him a curious look but responded nonetheless, "Nothing."

"You play?" Tyler asked noticing my wanting look towards the tables.

"I used to. I don't know how good I'd be if I attempted it now." Tyler threw me his stick and said, "You can take my place. Where's Casey?" I gestured to where her and Kate were sitting and Tyler headed in that direction.

"So you said you use too. What made you stop?" Reid asked never taking his eyes off the table.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I went to a boarding school in England and they didn't have pool tables there and when I came back to my neighborhood the bar around the street had closed down so I guess I just stopped playing."

"Well we're going to find out how good you are because I just beat Tyler."

I took my gaze off of Reid and turned it back towards the table and indeed all the solids and the eight ball were gone.

"Newcomer breaks." Reid stated as he set up the balls.

"Okay." I said hoping he didn't hear the nervousness in my voice. I stepped up the table and quickly hit the cue ball into the awaiting balls. I sunk two solids and looked at the possibilities.

"Well, well, well."

"What?"

"And you said you weren't good. You're already up two balls and that was only your first shot."

"I never said I wasn't good just that I hadn't played in a while." I retorted taking a difficult shot and sinking it.

"Anything else you haven't played in a while?"

"Volleyball, basketball, gymnastics, and softball. I also mingled in girls' hockey." I answered rattling off the sports in my head.

"Wow."

"Yep." I said as I took a shot. "Dammit." I muttered as I missed.

"Looks like it's my turn." Reid said with a playful smirk on. The type of smirk he wore was the kind that was a big turn on for me. I don't know why they just were. Reid took a couple of shots and I realized he was really good.

"Where did you learn to play?" I inquired.

"I taught myself. My parents were always away and still are and we have a couple pool tables in our house and I just entertained myself by playing."

I nodded knowing I was in a similar situation.

"What about you? You mentioned a bar around the street."

"My parents are big shot dentists. Some of the best in all of England, so naturally they were always away on conventions. I knew the woman who owned the bar do during the day when there wasn't much business I would go there and play for hours especially after I learned how to play the right way."

When we finished playing our game Casey and Tyler came over. I noted that Tyler had his arm around Casey and smirked at her. She saw and rolled her eyes.

"Hey baby boy. Looking for revenge?" Reid asked Tyler.

"Nah, not tonight but Casey and me were going to head back to the dorms so I was wondering if I could have my keys back."

I knew that Reid loved Tyler's Hummer probably more than Tyler loved it and would want to leave with. I decided since I didn't want Reid leave I would make a huge sacrifice. "Tyler you can take my car." I said throwing him my keys. "But fuck it up and I will hunt you down."

Casey gave me an all-knowing smile and I rolled my eyes in return.

Reid smirked at me and after they left said, "So you just can't get enough of me."

I decided to try and be ignorant and responded while setting up for another game, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Reid just looked at me. I grew uncomfortable under his gaze and irately said, "Are you going to break or want?"

Reid's smirk grew but listened to my hidden demand and started another game. After that he dropped the subject and after two more games we decided to head out noticing that it was getting late.

"C'mon." Reid said.

"C'mon what?" I asked.

"Well you obviously need a ride back to the dorms so c'mon let's go."

"Okay." I stated nervously.

About halfway through the car ride Reid said, "I'm surprised."

"About?" I said egging him on to continue.

"Most girls would have told me to slow down by now at least when it comes to driving." Reid said cockily

"I'm not most girls." I said stating the obvious.

"Clearly." Reid said finishing the ten-minute drive that should have been twenty.

"So this is your room?" Reid stated more than asked after walking me to my room.

"Yeah." I said lamely turning towards him. "Thanks for tonight I had a lot of fun."

Reid nodded and lent down towards me. We were about to kiss when the door was abruptly opened to reveal Casey. She saw us and the position we were in. "Oh my God. I am so sorry." She said closing the door as quickly as she had opened it.

"My God, I swear she ahs the worst timing." I said more to myself than to Reid.

"Yeah well it gives me an opportunity to see you again."

I nodded and lamely said, "I better head in."

"Yeah see you later Hermione."

"Bye Reid." I said about to open my door but swiftly turned around and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later." I said opening the door awaiting the questions I knew were to come with a smile on my face.

**A.N.** I know it's been like a week and a half since I've updated but as I said in my profile page basketball season is upon us and that's takes up a lot of time. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Changes

**Disclaimer: **I don't own shit except for Casey.

I smiled and fell onto my bed, which was also currently inhabited by Kate. "So you and Reid?" Kate asked concern evident in her voice.

"No we're not together but maybe if he asks me out. I don't know."

"Just be careful." Kate said. I gave her a questioning look. "Reid's acting all sweet now. I have to admit he does act differently than he usually does, but he's still an ass."

"I'm sure Casey's told you but I am attracted to badasses."

"Yeah but Reid is the school playboy. He's probably done over half the girls that go here."

"I may be a badass but that doesn't mean I'll put out easy." I said offended by the fact that Kate thought I was like that. I wasn't about to give up my virginity especially after my last 'relationship'.

"I didn't mean it like that." Kate said trying to rectify her words. "I just meant that you should be careful around Reid."

"I actually agree with Kate." Casey spoke for the first time.

I nodded still hurt but I would definitely contemplate what they were saying with Reid's words and actions and my own feelings. I decided to go to bed and Kate left to go talk to Pogue.

The next few days passed about the same. I would get up, eat, read, eat, nap, talk to Casey, read some more, eat, go to bed. Casey had gone into town and had bought a mini-fridge, a TV, a PS2 and XBOX 360, and a hell of a lot movies and games so I would occasionally mess around with those. A knock sounded on our door and since Casey wasn't there I had to get my lazy ass up and open the door.

"Hey." I said not surprised by who was behind the door. "Casey's not here." I said to Tyler but still allowing him access into our room. He had been coming around a lot and he seemed really good around Casey so naturally I was extremely happy for them.

"Oh. We're supposed to go out tonight and she said for me to meet her here." Tyler said looking around awkwardly.

"She probably stopped by Kate's to get hair and make-up done." I said.

Tyler nodded in understanding. "So what have you been up to? You've just kind been holed up in here. You missed Caleb who wanted to meet you."

"Who's Caleb?"

"He's the 'leader' of our group so to speak. He's wondering who the hell managed to tame Reid." I looked at Tyler with a questioning gaze. Tyler sighed and proceeded to explain. "Usually Reid would have a couple of girls on his arm everyday and he would usually take at least more than one home. But since that night at Nicky's he hasn't even looked at a girl and he even shrugged off the head slut herself, Scarlet. So why have you been holed up in here?" Tyler asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I have a lot of shit to think about I guess."

"What kind of shit?"

"I don't know just shit I guess."

"Well like what?"

"Why are you pressing this?"

"Because my best friend thinks he did something and is tearing himself up for it."

I was genuinely shocked. I mean this is Reid. I had heard the stories and I had seen the attitude. This definitely confused me and I didn't like the feeling one bit. "Well you can tell him he didn't do anything and the reason I'm holed up isn't because of anything he did. To me anyway."

Tyler once again gave me that look. I sighed and said, " I know his reputation Tyler and I know guys like him. I went to school with one. And no one was really attracted to me so I'm confused about that. Well, there was this one guy but I didn't return the sentiments and I'm getting off track." I took a deep breath. "I'm just trying to process the fact that Reid is attracted to me and if he actually wants me as a girlfriend or what."

"If you ask me, and I should know Reid is my best friend, Reid is serious about you."

"Yes, but why?"

Tyler shrugged. "Why don't you just take it as it is and just go with it? Just stop analyzing and let the badass everyone already thinks you are out."

I scoffed. "I can't just stop thinking basically. And besides according to Casey I am badass. I just think."

Casey walked in the room and looked at Tyler and me. Tyler spoke to her. "Are you ready to go?" Casey smiled and nodded. They were about to leave but Tyler said to me," And I never told you to stop thinking just stop analyzing, two different things." I smiled as they left and fell on my bed. I fell asleep and woke up two hours later and found that it was ten at night. I smiled as I remembered my decision to talk to Reid. I called Pogue who happily gave me Reid's room number and notifying that he and Tyler roomed together so I wouldn't have to worry about knocking on a stranger's door. I pulled on jeans and a Metallica t-shirt and headed out into the hallways of Spencer after locking the door. I strode confidently in the halls even though some would say they had an eerie and dark feeling at night it felt like Hogwarts at night without the moving pictures and other wondrous enchantments. I rounded the corner to Reid's hallway and was a few doors away when Reid's door opened. I stopped waiting for him to appear only to be very disappointed when instead it was a girl who was dressed very trashy coming out of his room her hair in a disarray only from activities I could imagine. I guess Kate was wrong. I shook my head and went back to my room hoping to find a peaceful and dreamless sleep.

A.N. I know I haven't updated in a long time and you all have the right to be furious at me but thanks for sticking with me anyway and I hoped you liked what I wrote.


End file.
